The Conscious Contract
by ButterPeanut
Summary: Keajaiban nyatanya tidak hanya terjadi pada dongeng Cinderella. Meski yang datang padanya bukanlah ibu peri, melainkan iblis penukar jiwa. #FFACOLLAB
1. Chapter 1

Kedua tangan pucat itu menggerakkan sepasang roda dengan payah. Temponya yang lambat menyamai, sejalan matahari yang perlahan memancarkan lembutnya jingga, menenggelamkan seorang yang kepayahan—dalam panggung ilusinya sendiri.

_Nakajima Atsushi! Kristal jepang yang kita nantikan!_

Riuh sambutan sekaligus tepuk tangan itu begitu nyata. Amat nyata di telinganya yang perlahan menulikan fungsi. Kemilau lampu memeluk atmosfer menegangkan pada panggung berlantai kayu, amat nyata dalam penglihatannya. Meski Nakajima Atsushi sendiri tahu, semua penampakan itu semu. Terlanjur usang dan jauh dilupakan dengan mudahnya oleh arus waktu.

Lagi-lagi masa keemasan itu terkilas balik.

_SEGERA TELEPON RUMAH SAKIT!_

Lamunannya terhenti di ujung lorong. Pintu berlapis seng berdiri kokoh meskipun karat menggerogoti setengah usia. Atsushi mengulurkan tangannya, lantas mendorong pintu tersebut perlahan hingga menimbulkan suara berderit.

Kedua tangannya terhenti sejenak kala menikmati semilir angin senja yang membelai lembut wajahnya, pun helai demi helai peraknya—damai tanpa menyiratkan badai.

Proyek pembangunan dihentikan sejak pukul setengah enam sore, dan pintu menuju atap tidak akan dikunci.

Sepasang iris nilanya menatap kosong jauh ke depan. Ke hadapan bibir atap yang tanpa sedikit pun dipagari. Sepasang rodanya kembali bergulir memangkas jarak antara dia dan bibir atap.

Kabar duka perihal penari balet yang tengah naik daun. Nakajima Atsushi, terpaksa menghentikan karirnya sejak cedera parah.

Pria perak itu terhenyak—lagi. Berasumsi bahwa ini yang disebut kebanyakan orang soal 'kenangan sebelum mati', dia meringis. Berita besar yang terpampang di mana-mana sangat amat jelas menorehkan lukanya—yang mati-matian— disembunyikan di balik senyum hangat. Wajahnya dikenal, namanya agung di berbagai sudut; atas karir baletnya yang naik daun.

_Nakajima Atsushi! Kristal jepang yang kita nantikan!_

Isakannya perlahan luruh. Merangkai yang namanya sendu, tanpa dihiasi matahari, pun bulan. Bintang pun seolah berpaling, sedikit pun tak menunjukkan eksistensi. Merebut yang namanya kehangatan dari hati seorang putus asa, yang justru menggantinya dengan kelamnya malam.

Tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti, muramnya menjadi-jadi. Sungguh, hatinya sakit. Napasnya sesak kala menatap kursi roda yang dia duduki. Dia tak mau menjelma sosok selemah ini. Dia pun tak mau menangis seperti ini. Biarlah, harga dirinya, alasan hidupnya pun sudah mengakui dan menyerahkan satu-satunya nyawa di hadapan sang maut tanpa berontak sedikit pun.

Patah-patah, kedua tangannya memajukan kursi rodanya hingga sejengkal jaraknya.

"Selamat tinggal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Bungō Stray Dogs adalah seri manga Jepang yang ditulis oleh Kafka Asagiri dan diilustrasikan oleh Sango Harukawa.**

**Fanfiksi ini ditulis untukFanfiction Addict Event Collab 2019**

**Kolaborasi bersama K****imonoz**

**Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan yang bersifat materiel dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Selamat memba****ca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?! Kenapa?!" Atsushi gelisah mendapati kursinya tak maju sejengkal pun dari bibir atap. "macet?" pria itu terus berusaha menggerakkan sepasang roda pada samping kanan dan kirinya. Umpatan demi umpatan lolos layaknya orang kesetanan. Atsushi menggeram mendapati usahanya justru menambah kesan menyedihkan.

"Pfft!"

Tubuhnya menegang. Fakta bahwa niatannya terlihat orang lain membuat Atsushi berkeringat dingin. Patah-patah, dia menoleh, tetapi belum sempat wajah sosok di belakangnya tertangkap jelas, kursinya terperosok dari bibir atap. Kemudian, samar-samar mendengar sosok itu tertawa.

Atsushi benar-benar dipermainkan. Setelah dihentikan aksinya, didorong hingga jatuh, sekarang ditahan lantas ditertawakan. Pikiran naifnya terus memberontak; ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

"Tidakkah dunia ini memuakkan bagimu?" sosok itu bertanya. Kali ini, nadanya setengah prihatin, seolah tawa barusan tidak pernah singgah di wajahnya. Namun, Atsushi sedang tidak ingin bermain—terlebih—pada orang gila di belakang.

"Apakah hanya kematian yang menjadi jalanmu?" suaranya kembali mengalun, seolah-olah membaca pikiran Atsushi secara gamblang.

Benar! Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain mati!

"Temanku … bagaimana jika Yang Kuasa memberimu satu kesempatan lagi?" suara lembut itu sekali lagi menjelma, kali ini berubah menjadi secawan manis. Teramat manis yang bahkan Atsushi berani sangsikan.

"Kesempatan? Kesempatan untuk merasakan sakit lagi? Omong kosong?!" Atsushi mendengus, meredam tangisnya yang hilang kemudi. "…lagi pula, aku bukan temanmu dan kau bukan Yang Kuasa!" suaranya memekik, setengah memaki.

Satu garis tipis tersirat dalam malam kelabu sosok itu. Tangannya yang besar menarik kursi roda Atsushi, "Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi teman? Kemudian temanmu ini akan membantumu memohon pada Yang Kuasa?"

Atsushi tersenyum getir. "Yang Kuasa tidak akan mendengar para pendosa."

Raut sosok itu berubah pancaran. Kontur wajahnya mengeras. Tidak memantulkan satu pun ekspresi.

"Lepaskan aku!" Atsushi memberontak. Menepis tangan pria itu yang mulai mencengkeram bahunya kuat-kuat.

"Kalau aku lepaskan, kau akan mati."

"Bahkan, jika aku mati, itu bukan urusanmu!"

Sosok itu mengerang. "Keadilan hanya akan terbenam seiring napasmu yang terputus. Apa kau menginginkannya?"

Kali ini, Atsushi dibuat bingung. "Hanya setengah usiamu. Tidak mahal. Bagaimana?" Atsushi tidak lantas merespons. Dia bahkan tidak ingin hidup, bagaimana pria itu bisa menghitung setengahnya? Sepersekian detik tentu tidak akan dihitung setengah.

"Baiklah. Sesuai keinginanmu."

Sosok itu melepas kursi rodanya, membiarkan Atsushi benar-benar jatuh dengan lolongan yang memecah malam. Mengiris kedinginan.

Setelah itu … gelap. Tidak ada satu pun senandung berbunyi. Yang ada hanyalah warna hitam tak berdasar. Menganga lebar, siap menelannya menuju ketiadaan.

.

"AH!!"

Tubuhnya tersentak. Selimutnya yang tersingkap turut menambah kesan kacaunya penampilan; keringat membanjiri juga beberapa helai peraknya yang lepek akan keringat.

" … Mimpi?"

Ini nyata. Semuanya normal. Kamarnya, tempat tidurnya, semuanya. Kemudian dia menelisik sudut demi sudut pada tubuhnya sendiri, meraba. "Haa …." Dia menghela napas. Entah lega atau kecewa.

Keheningan yang bertahan beberapa saat terpecah oleh gemuruh perutnya, "UGH …." Sesuatu di sana meronta, dan dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Meringkuk, sebelum buru-buru menjejakkan kakinya di lantai dan lari tergesa-gesa ke toilet.

Pintu yang ditutup secara terburu-buru tanpa sadar menyisakan celah, tetapi Atsushi tidak peduli. Dirinya tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini. Kecemasannya bertanggalan, duduk di toilet dijadikan alasan utama menghela napas penuh kelegaan.

Namun, napasnya tercengat ketika mendengar suara pintu berderit. Menggema hingga ke telinga. Mengisi keheningan selain suara-suara 'tidak mengenakkan' dari toilet. Disusul pekikan kaget yang berangsur meninggi volume-nya. Penampakan yang dilihat Atsushi nyata. Sebuah tangan pucat membuka pintu toilet dari luar.

"Sia—pa …?" Nada suaranya memelan di akhir.

Pria itu. Pria serba hitam itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Atushi. Dengan tampang datar yang rasanya tak pernah tanggal.

Tidak tidak tidak, Atsushi masih normal, orang waras mana yang tenang-tenang saja saat dihampiri sedangkan masih ada urusan di toilet?

"KELUAR!!" Tisu toilet dilempar Atsushi ke arah si pria hitam yang secara tiba-tiba sudah lenyap dari pandangan, dan tisu tersebut justru mengenai udara kosong, lalu tergeletak di lantai dengan gulungannya yang berurai.

Atsushi terengah menahan emosi. Urat malunya hampir putus. Kakinya menendang pintu keras-keras, lalu buru-buru menyelesaikan urusannya untuk membuat perhitungan.

Namun, selanjutnya … hening. "Eh …?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Pria itu bersandar di depan toilet. Menahan kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan, seolah—apapun—yang telah dia lakukan adalah hal sepele.

"Apa maksudnya ini …?" Atsushi menunjuk kakinya sendiri. Berpijak di lantai.

Pria serba hitam itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, lantas berpaling, meredam kekehannya yang justru malah menggema. Sangat cukup menafsirkan apa yang tengah dia pikirkan.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu!" Atsushi merengut.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun!" yang sekali lagi membuat Atsushi naik pitam. Dia berujar, "jelaskan!"

"Bagian mana yang perlu dijelaskan?" jejak senyumnya benar-benar lenyap. "bagian tubuhmu remuk di atas aspal? Atau bagian organmu yang berceceran?"

Atsushi ingin sekali menampar pria itu. "Lewatkan bagian mengerikan ini." Kalimatnya cepat, diucapkan dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Pria itu mendekat, sekali lagi sanggup menerka isi kepala Atsushi bagaikan buku terbuka.

Angin musim gugur berembus melalui celah ventilasi, menambah senandung sunyi di antara kedua orang yang saling mengunci.

_DING DONG!_

Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara. Untuk kedua kalinya, suara bel menggema, mengintimidasi sang penghuni kamar yang membiarkan tamu menunggu dengan 'sabar'.

Atsushi tersenyum, satu bibirnya naik beberapa derajat. Meremehkan. Lantas melangkah sambil menyerukan, "Tunggu sebentar!"

.

"Atsushi-_kun_!" Wajah sang tamu—yang dipanggil Dazai—tampak berseri begitu disambut, "ayo! kutemani tera—pi …?" Dazai melongo, kepalanya naik turun beberapa kali, terfokus pada kedua kaki Atsushi.

"A-anu … bangun tidur … ka-kakiku sudah be … gini …?" Alasan ngawur itu keluar begitu saja. Buah dari kegugupan tak terkendali Atsushi benar-benar membuatnya tambah panik.

Namun, pikiran kacaunya dimentahkan. Dazai berhenti memperhatikan. Kedua iris cokelat pria itu agak tersamar begitu matanya menyipit. "Syukurlah." Sambil menghela napas. "kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

"Bagian mana yang harus dikatakan? Anak kecil ini bahkan tidak memahami satu pun." Suara yang tak asing itu terdengar amat jelas di belakang Atsushi. Terdengar seperti seorang yang frustrasi, tetapi mengandung unsur oposisi.

Atsushi menoleh ke belakang, melotot sebal pada pria yang tengah mengangkat kedua tangannya. Persis seperti pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap basah. Bersikeras tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Mati kau!"

"Atsushi-_kun_? Bicara dengan siapa?"

Atsushi buru-buru menghadap Dazai yang sedikit mengintip ke dalam ruangan, jelas-jelas kebingungan.

Menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya cepat di depan dada, Atsushi tersenyum kaku. Mencari alasan apapun asalkan tidak konyol persis seperti sebelumnya.

"E-eng, anu, bukan apa-apa! Bukan apa-apa! Ngo-ngomong-ngomong, Dazai-_san_ sudah tidak ada urusan, 'kan? E-em .…" Atsushi benar-benar payah dalam menyampaikan niatan kasar berbalut ucapan halus. Alias, kode. Niatan mengusir itu tertangkap jelas Dazai yang pekanya luar biasa.

Tersenyum kecewa, Dazai mengacak pelan rambut Atsushi, lalu berkata, "Yah, tadinya aku ingin mengantarmu terapi. Namun nampaknya ada 'peri' yang memberikan berkahnya pada Atsushi kita yang baik ini? Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di butik." Dazai sempat memberi sekeranjang parsel berisi buah-buahan sebelum menutup pintu dari luar dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

.

.

Uap panas yang mengepul memenuhi plafon mulai melebur. Teh beraroma bunga melati perlahan mendingin seiring bisunya kedua belah pihak.

Pukul empat, teve akan otomatis menyala, menyiarkan siaran berita langsung; yang telah menjadi rutinitasnya beberapa waktu terakhir. Namun, hari ini, teve berukuran dua puluh satu inci telah beralih fungsi sebagai pihak ketiga.

Pria itu bernama Akutagawa. Terlahir dalam ras yang berbeda dengan manusia. Mengatakan, bahwa tujuan hidupnya adalah memberikan keinginan Atsushi sebagaimana yang pemuda itu inginkan.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Atsushi gagal paham. Pasalnya, ada banyak sekali manusia di dunia, tetapi pria itu malah menjatuhkan pilihan padanya. "dengar, aku tidak memiliki apapun, dan aku bukan orang yang terlahir dengan banyak bakat. Hanya balerino amatir yang beruntung."

Akutagawa tergelak, lantas memangku wajahnya. Menerawang. "Bayarannya sudah aku ambil. Aku sarankan kau tidak menyesalinya."

"Bayaran? Aku bahkan tidak memberimu uang."

"Kalau begitu kau harus memberikannya kelak," Akutagawa melirik, "sepertinya, pria tadi memiliki banyak." Yang langsung dihadiahi bantal sofa tepat di wajah.

"Mati kau!"

.

Suara bel berdenting ketika pintu kayu bergaya klasik terbuka. Sambil mengeratkan jaket berwana cokelat, dia melangkah hati-hati menuju tempat duduk yang berada di sudut.

Butik ini telah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali. Sentuhan warna krem mendominasi, dipadu furnitur kayu yang masih dijaga sentuhan aslinya. Dan pandangan Atsushi pun jatuh pada tulisan latin yang berada di belakang manekin.

_You only fail if you stop strying_

Atsushi terdiam, lantas berpaling ke arah lain untuk menemukan kalimat yang tak kalah mencengangkan.

_The struggle you are in today,__Is developing the strenght you need for tomorrow_

Matanya memanas. Apa pria itu sengaja melakukannya?

"Ck ... menggelikan sekali."

Atsushi menoleh, "...?"

"Pria itu seperti ingin mengatakan bahwa dia menunggumu." Akutagawa melambaikan tangan, menyapa dengan gestur yang bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya. "Lihat? Kau memang seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, atau kau tidak akan melihat itu." lanjutnya dengan tersenyum.

Atsushi menahan diri untuk tidak memaki. Sejak kapan dia diikuti? Dan kenapa pula dengan iblis gila yang telah berganti baju ini?

"Tentu kau yang akan bayar. Aku mana ada uang." Akutagawa bersandar, menggoyang-goyang kursi tanpa rasa bersalah. "Bahannya bagus. Temanmu memiliki selera yang—kau tahu." Imbuhnya.

"Atsushi?" Suara Dazai menginterupsi. Menatap heran pada Atsushi yang tengah mencengkeram sandaran kursi kuat-kuat. "... kau baik-baik saja?"

Atsushi menganggukkan kepala, menjawab pertanyaan Dazai secara tersirat.

"Kau bisa duduk di tempat lain, Osamu-_san_!" kemudian, dia berteriak. Menghentikan pria itu dengan cara yang terbilang ... canggung. "aku ingin duduk di sini. Iya, 'kan?!" Sambil melirik iblis di samping, mengusir. Akutagawa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Atsushi terlihat sangat panik.

"Baiklah," Dazai mengalah, duduk di kursi lain. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah proposal yang Atsushi sangat pahami apa maksudnya.

Kertas berukuran A4 yang dijilid sedemikian rupa itu berjudul—Eternal Love. Sebuah kisah klasik yang mengisahkan pangeran dari masa lampau yang mencari kekasihnya hingga menembus ruang dan waktu.

Ujung jari Atsushi menyentuh jilidan proposal. Rasa penasaran menggerayanginya secepat api yang menyambar.

Namun, kilasan itu tiba-tiba datang lagi. Berebut, saling menyikut dalam ingatannya bagai pacuan kuda liar. Sebagian bersorai, menabuh genderang pilu yang tak ingin diingatnya; lumpuh, menjelang pentas.

"Atsushi?" Dazai memanggil, menampar Atsushi untuk kembali ke titik sadarnya.

"A-ah, ya?"

"Kau tentu tidak melupakan ini 'kan?"

Bagaimana Atsushi bisa lupa, itu adalah impiannya. Merealisasikan mimpi yang pernah terjeda milik sang ibunda.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Dahulu, 'Yang Suci' menciptakan langit dengan segala kenikmatan. Pohon berbuah merah dan tanaman hijau yang menjalar. Air mengalir dari sebuah cawan suci. Rona emas jatuh dari punggung-punggung peri. Semua hidup damai. Para Dewa dan Dewi saling bercengkerama di tempat yang mereka sebut _indraloka._

Saat ruh ditiup, makhluk tinggi dari api dengan angkuh mengakuisisi. Jubah hitamnya berkibar, kelakar mematikan suara yang hendak terlontar. Menciptakan kelu, menebar aura mencekam.

Dia berkata bahwa dirinya lah yang paling hebat. Dia berkata, bila 'Sang Tuan' menyerahkan langit ini padanya. Namun, ia tidak tahu, bila Sang Tuan ialah Maha Tahu. Dilemparlah makhluk itu ke bumi. Langit disegel, sehingga ia tak bisa kembali.

Caci maki terlontar. Ia sumpah serapah.

_"Makhluk yang ada di tanah ini akan memujaku. Melaui air susu , kualirkan nafsu ke dalam denyut nadi dan hatinya. Mereka tak akan pernah puas. Mereka akan terlena dalam api yang kuciptakan. Akan kujadikan mereka budak, tangga menuju indraloka."_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hnn_... kau pikir apa yang dilakukan Ryu dengan anak manusia itu?"

Di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap, berpijak ranting yang terbuat dari lava beku, dua makhluk saling melempar tanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Enam bulan bukankah terlalu sedikit?"

Makhluk dengan dua tanduk besar di kepala menghempaskan badan. Bergelayut pada ranting yang menggantung tubuhnya terbalik. Ia bersedekap, "Sekarang kita kesulitan karena sedikit manusia yang putus asa. Dan kita akan lenyap bila tanpa mereka. Hnn ... Ryu tidak bodoh. Dia hanya terburu-buru."

"_Haaaah_, anak itu!" si iblis putih lompat dari dari ranting, mengepakkan sayap bermanya yang bak kilatan api dalam gelita. Ia melanjutkan, "padahal mudah membuat manusia putus asa. Ambil yang mereka cintai, dengan begitu, hati dan mata mereka akan buta."

.

.

.

Disclaimer: BungōStrayDogs adalah seri manga Jepang yang ditulis oleh KafkaAsagiri dan diilustrasikan oleh Sango Harukawa.

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk FanfictionAddict Event Collab 2019

Kolaborasi bersama kimonoz

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan yang bersifat materiel dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Selamat membaca!~

.

.

.

Suara teko mendidih berebut dengan volume musik klasik dalam apartemen yang berukuran 300 m2, Nakajima Atsushi termangu memandang proposal pemberian Dazai. Sama sekali tak acuh pada panci panas yang telah mengeluarkan nyanyiannya.

"Manusia berbakat hendak mencelakakan diri sendiri." Akutagawa berujar, mendekat ke arah pantri untuk mematikan kompor.

"Terimakasih." kata Atsushi kemudian, menyadari bahwa iblis itu tak hanya berdiri, tetapi juga menyeduh kopi untuk dituangkan ke dalam cangkir.

"Kau akan kembali ke panggung?" Lagi-lagi bibir sialan iblis ini sepertinya tidak pernah disaring.

Atsushi terdiam. Dia memang akan kembali—tepatnya—ingin kembali. Menjadi _ballerino_ adalah impiannya sejak dia bisa mengingat. Tidak pernah ada keinginan untuk menanggalkannya, terlepas dari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kalau hanya dipandangi, kenapa tak kau berikan padaku?"

"...?!" Alis Atsushi menyatu.

"Bukankah hari ini jadwal petugas pembersih keliling?" Cangkir kopi diletakkan Akutagawa dengan suara selembut mungkin, kontras dengan lidahnya yang sangat tajam. "Manusia ... manusia. Kenapa makhluk seperti kalian terus mengkhawatirkan hal yang belum terjadi?" Akutagawa mendesah, "di saat kalian berpikir, waktu akan terus bergulir, dan ... kematian juga semakin dekat." Sambil menyesap minuman buatannya.

"Hmm, kurang gula." lirihnya pada diri sendiri yang tak luput dari pendengaran Atsushi. Pemuda itu hampir tertawa, tetapi berhasil mengendalikan diri berkat tangan pria itu yang melambai.

Akutagawa memotong, "Lihat? Kau tidak akan tahu ini pahit atau manis sebelum mencicipinya, bukan?" Yang justru terlihat konyol di mata Atsushi, pria itu seperti sedang mengatakan bahwa kopi buatannya tidak buruk, alias bisa diminum.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Tuan dari Neraka? Apa kau memang tidak pernah merasakan takut?"

Akutagawa hampir mati tersedak. Dia memegangi hidungnya sambil menahan air kopi yang mungkin akan keluar. "... ka—kau bilang apa? Tu—tuan dari Neraka?" dengan nada yang meninggi, setengah tidak percaya. Sedangkan Atsushi, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil menyesap kopinya. Menikmati setiap rasa pahit yang memasuki tenggorokan.

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku tidak memanggilmu iblis gila." imbuhnya dengan sudut bibir yang berkedut. Membuat Pria di hadapannya hampir saja mengerang. Raut wajah pria itu berubah drastis. Sambil mencengkeram cangkir kuat-kuat, dia pun berujar, "Akutagawa. Panggil aku Akutagawa!"

.

.

Siang ini, sebuah surat tanpa nama pengirim masuk ke kantor milik perancang busana ternama—Osamu Dazai. Sebuah surat yang hanya terdiri dari satu larik kalimat, tetapi mampu membuat senyum sang desainer mengembang.

Nakajima Atsushi memutuskan kembali beraktivitas. Pemuda itu menyetujui latihan yang akan dilaksanakan sesuai jadwal di proposal.

"Haruno!" panggilnya, "buat janji temu dengan pihak Magnolia! Katakan, aku menyetujui proposal mereka."

Haruno tertegun. Setahunya, atasannya itu bahkan tidak sudi mendengar atau melihat dunia balet sejak sahabatnya divonis lumpuh. Magnolia sudah terlalu sering datang, memintabrandmereka menjadi sponsor pertunjukan, tetapi Dazai terus menolak. Pria itu mengatakan, balet tanpa sang kristal jepang sama halnya dengan pangeran tanpa mahkota.

Namun, Nakajima Atsushi mendapat keajaiban. Pemuda berbakat itu sembuh total. Meski tidak tahu bagaimana, Haruno turut berbahagia.

"Haruno ... kita harus temui mereka siang ini. Siapkan mobil!" Dazai keluar kantor lebih dulu, telah siap dengan mantel berwarna cokelatnya.

_._

_._

_._

Seminggu berlalu sejak persetujuan Atsushi. Kini, pemuda itu telah kembali menjadi salah satu _Ballerino_ Magnolia.

Magnolia sendiri adalah agensi besar yang menaungi pebalet dari wilayah Tokyo. Setiap musim—terutama—musim panas dan musim dingin, Magnolia akan menggelar pentas akbar. Musim lalu, Atsushi berhasil menjadi pangeran dalam pertunjukan _Giselle_—yang membawanya menuju puncak hingga dianugerahi gelar Kristal Jepang. Pertunjukan terakhir sebelum kedua kakinya tak berfungsi.

"Atsushi?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, sesaat setelah suara lembut menyapu gendang telinganya. Wajahnya yang manis terbingkai lengkap dengan mata besar seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan. Pria cantik berambut uban itu menyipitkan mata, sebelum dia mengurai keheningan dengan mengambil helaian sifon yang jatuh di bawah lengannya.

"Kostum ini mengagumkan."

Dazai tersenyum. Perasaan hangat hinggap seperti surya yang baru terbit di awal hari. Dia begitu senang saat baju rancangannya dipuji sang sahabat. Syukurlah, dia menyetujui proposal mereka tepat waktu, dan Atsushi bisa mengenakan rancangannya.

Lebih dari itu, Dazai memang acap memperlakukan Atsushi secara istimewa, terlepas dari pemuda manis itu menyadarinya atau tidak.

Pria yang selalu mengenakan _mackintoshcoat _tersebut menghampiri Atshusi. Dia menunduk karena memang postur mereka yang beda 11 senti.

Raut bingung Atsushi membuat bibir Dazai tersenyum. Lantas, ia memakaikan rantai emas untuk mempercantik kostum pemuda itu.

Sekarang, pria kecil tersebut terlihat seperti pangeran yang datang dari negeri jauh. Celana ketat berwarna putih membalut betisnya yang ramping, tubuh kurus itu pun tampak berisi setelah dibungkus baju lengan panjang warna biru dengan aksen rumbai-rumbai. Rasanya tak sabar lagi, Dazai melihat Atsushi menari di atas panggung. Dengan gaun ciptaannya, lelaki itu akan menggapai mimpinya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini," Atsushi membungkukkan badan. Dia menukar sandal rumah dengan sepatunya yang berada di loker _customer_.

"Tak ingin minum teh dulu?"

Terkekeh Atsushi mendengar tawaran sahabatnya itu, "Aku sudah menghabiskan stoples kacang medemu dan dua gelas cokelat panas, Osamu-kun."

Dari pukul dua siang tadi sampai lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan Shibuya _Street _mulai dinyalakan, Atsushi berada di tempat ini. Pentas tunggal yang dikiranya bakal gagal, dia skedul ulang, sehingga mendapat titik temu diselenggarakan pada awal tahun depan.

Atsushi menyerahkan lima kostum yang akan dipakainya pada Dazai, karena memang, pria itu cukup tahu seleranya.

"Di luar sangat dingin, jangan lupa pakai mantelmu."

"Ah..." Atsushi spontan melihat parka berbulu yang ia gantung di lengannya. "A-hahaha ... aku lupa jika sebentar lagi musim dingin," bulu tangannya berdiri begitu angin bertiup. Iris nilanya berpaling ke arah lampu jalan, yang lamat-lamat merefleksikan gerimis mulai menuruni Distrik Shibuya.

"Hujan!" buru-buru ia memakai jaket dan mengenakan tudungnya. "Daaah ... aku pulang dulu. Lusa aku datang lagi untuk melihat kostum yang kedua."

Pintu butik dibanting keras. Dazai menghela napas. Atsushi masih saja ceroboh seperti dulu.

.

.

.

"_Eternal Love_? Anak pelacur itu masih berniat melanjutkan pentasnya?"

Dagu si wanita ditarik keras, lalu bahunya didorong hingga dia jatuh ke lantai.

Seleberan berjudul 'Eternal Love' membuat darah Junichiro Tanizaki mendidih sampai ubun. Mukanya merah padam. Bagaimana bisa, Nakajima Atsushi— rivalnya—dalam balet sembuh dari pil yang dia beli seharga ratusan juta? Obat yang diklaim mampu melumpuhkan saraf, hingga orang yang meminumnya kehilangan fungsi motorik.

Sialan betul!

"Sasaki!"

"Akh—!" gadis berambut hitam legam meringis kesakitan manakala Jun menginjak dadanya. Menekannya tepat di ulu hati.

Junichiro tak pernah menerima kata gagal. Konsekuensi dari ketidakberhasilan perintahnya adalah ... mati.

"Tu-Tuanku ... saya tidak tahu ... ten-tang berapa lama obat itu bisa bekerja—akh!"

Junichiro menekan lagi dada Sasaki. Meski gadis itu menitikkan air mata, hatinya sama sekali tak bergetar, apalagi tergerak untuk menghentikan tindakannya.

Dia adalah psikopat dari keluarga Tanizaki. Pria yang memilih balet sebagai jalan hidupnya, setelah ibunya ditemukan bunuh diri 10 tahun silam.

.

.

.

.

**10 tahun lalu, Bulan Desember**

"Mama?"

"Jun?"

Saat itu, minggu keempat di musim dingin. Toko-toko dipenuhi nuansa Natal; warna merah dan kilau bola kristal mendominasi sepanjang rak. Hiasan kertas terpajang di dinding-dinding dan jalanan. Lonceng berbunyi kecil manakala angin bertiup. Butiran halus seputih kapas perlahan menuruni langit, berbaris rapi layaknya serdadu.

Orang-orang biasanya akan berburu ayam goreng tepung di restoran cepat saji. Merayakan Natal bersama keluarga mereka, lalu bertukar kado di bawah pohon Natal raksasa di pusat kota.

Salju yang dingin seolah tak menghalangi cinta kasih di bulan itu. Namun, di sebuah rumah ...

"Mama?"

Makanan yang disajikan di atas meja panjang bahkan nyaris dingin saking terlalu lama dihidangkan. Penghangat ruangan tak begitu membantu. Sup miso yang awalnya mengepul, kini telah kehilangan asapnya. Aromanya mati bersama jam yang bergulir ke pukul satu pagi.

"Jun sayang, kamu naik dulu ya? Tidur. Nanti kalau papa datang, mama bangunkan."

Si anak laki-laki menggeleng. Memasang wajah masam; bibirnya cemberut, dan tangannya melipat di depan dada.

Ia tahu mamanya bohong. Lelaki itu tak kan pernah datang. Dia jauh lebih mementingkan kesibukannya di luar, tak terkecuali malam di mana sebuah keluarga seharusnya berkumpul.

Lelaki itu pembohong.

"Mama bohong. Papa tidak akan pulang, 'kan?!"

Ada getir tergores di wajah sayu Mayu. Dia tahu, putranya tak bisa lagi dibohongi dengan hal yang sama, berulang selama lebih dari 3 tahun.

Hiroki memang berubah sejak kepindahan mereka ke Shibuya. Wanita itu ... pebalet yang menjadi cinta pertama suaminya tinggal di kota ini.

.

.

"Papa?"

"Junichiro-_kun_, ayooo!"

Sepulang dari les biola, Junichiro melihat ayahnya tengah menarik-narik tangan seorang perempuan.

Wanita berambut putih tersebut terlihat menolak, tetapi ayahnya terus memaksa.

"... papa?"

Ia tidak bisa menyeberang untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang papanya lakukan. Lalu lintas tengah padat, bisa saja ia tertabrak.

"JUN!"

Teriakan sahabatnya mengalihkan atensinya. Bocah kecil berkacamata menarik tangan Junichiro untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Jika berlama-lama di sini, mereka akan ketinggalan balapan tamiya yang diadakan di lapangan.

.

.

"Sayang?!"

Pupil mata Mayu membelalak saat melihat suaminya menampar putra semata wayang mereka. Hanya karena pertanyaan,"Apa yang Papa lakukan dengan perempuan itu?"

Mayu bukanlah perempuan bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Hanya saja, dia lebih pendiam. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Hiroki di luar sana. Bermain di klub malam, mengunjungi rumah bordil, tidur dengan asistennya, dan tentu saja, saat berkunjung ke sanggar untuk menemui cinta pertamanya. Tak satu pun ada yang luput.

"Terus saja bela anak lelakimu ini. Kau tak pernah bisa mengajarinya dengan benar sehingga dia berani padaku!"

"Apa yang Papa katakan?"

"Hiroki, sampai kapan kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Kau tak menganggapku, tapi kau juga tak mau melepasku. Sampai kapan kau terus memperlakukanku seperti boneka?!"

"AGRRH—!"

Satu hal yang Junichiro benci dari papanya, selain gemar bermain perempuan adalah, ia yang suka main tangan.

Mamanya diseret ke kamar. Pintu dikunci. Ia tak bisa melihat atau mendengar apa pun; kecuali isak kesakitan, erangan, dan lebam yang ia jumpai esok pagi di sekujur tubuh ibunya.

.

.

"Mama?"

Namun pagi itu ...

yang Juunichiro dapati justru ...

tubuh ibunya yang sudah kaku.

"KYAAAAA!"

.

Musim dingin tahun tersebut ditutup oleh berita kematian seorang wanita karena bunuh diri.

Pergelangan tangannya menganga. Darah membanjiri sekujur tubuh hingga rambutnya.

Sementara suaminya, kabur dengan meninggalkan seorang anak.

.

.

_"... mudah membuat manusia putus asa. Ambil yang mereka cintai, dengan begitu, hati dan mata mereka akan buta."_

.

.

.

"Hachiii..."

"Ish... kenapa manusia jorok sekali?" Akutagawa mendengus, melihat Atsushi yang mengusapkan tangan ke bajunya usai mengelap hidung.

Pagi berkabut, dan hujan membasahi seluruh kota. Temperatur turun, hawa menjadi dingin seperti berada dalam lemari es. Padahal masih di akhir musim gugur, tetapi sudah semenggigil ini.

"Kau tak kedinginan?" Atsushi bertanya kepada Akutagawa. Di hadapannya mengepul secangkir kopi yang sudah dicampur dengan susu.

"Tch, kau pikir aku makhluk lemah seperti kalian? Bahkan hujan tak bisa membasahiku."

"Bagaimana mungkin ada yang seperti itu?" mata Atsushi menyipit penuh selidik, jelas curiga. Dia pun merangsek dekat, memaksa pria itu mundur ke belakang. Benar-benar tak percaya hingga setablet obat menampar wajahnya.

"...?" alis Atsushi bertaut.

"Aku membacanya. Katanya, meringankan gejala flu." Akutagawa membuang muka, tampak serius dengan kopinya. Mengundang senyum samar sang pemilik iris nila.

Tuan Neraka ini, ternyata punya perhatian. Khe!

Namun, senyum Atsushi menjadi kaku ketika secara tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lain mendarat di dahinya. Pria itu mengatakan, "Ini kartumu, aku kembalikan."

Tunggu, sejak kapan?!

Sejak kapan kartu ATM itu berada di tangannya?

"Pencuriii!" Atsushi membentak seraya berdiri.

.

.

.

**Magnolia Entertainment, Shibuya - Tokyo**

Pagi datang lagi, dan batang surya belum menampakkan diri. Magnolia sendiri juga baru buka pada pukul sepuluh. Dikarenakan cuaca, jam kerja bulan ini terpaksa diubah.

Seingatnya, Magnolia akan menyediakan sarapan sampai pukul sebelas dan makan siang sampai pukul tiga sore—terutama—dimsum udang, menu favoritnya. Mereka memasak dimsum udang menggunakan oven portabel, ditambah pelengkap seperti _kiriboshi daikondan_ aneka sayuran. Makan siang ini ditutup dengan sup organik, satu buah apel, serta susu.

Atsushi menghirup udara hingga dadanya mengembang, memerangkap suka cita ke dalam raganya. Tidak dia sangka, bahwa hari ini akan datang. Bahwa keajaiban tidak hanya ada pada dongeng Cinderella.

Meski yang datang padanya bukanlah 'ibu peri', melainkan seorang iblis.

"Kau harus segera masuk. Aku akan tunggu di luar." Akutagawa mendorong punggung Atsushi dalam satu sentuhan kecil. "Aku benci keramaian."

Atsushi hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu, suatu saat dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Di atas panggungnya, kelak akan dia persembahkan pentas terbaik.

.

Rambutnya bergoyang pelan seiring gerak tubuhnya meliuk di atas lantai kayu.

Telapak kakinya menghadap ke arah berlawanan, kaki diputar menciptakan jarak 30 senti dengan ujung yang saling menghadap ke luar. Dia menyebut ini sebagai langkah pertama dari balet.

Atsushi menari, untuk pertama kali usai sekian puluh hari. Bahu dan pinggangnya dalam satu garis lurus, dada tegap membusung, tubuhnya terlihat indah dan anggun dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ia berputar. Dalam balutan pakaian serba hitam, Atsushi layaknya _black swan _yang menari di tengah badai. Musik kian memacu kinerja jantungnya, perasaan yang lama tak ia rasakan menyembul ke permukaan, bagai sihir memberi kekuatan pada kedua kaki Atsushi untuk melakukan yang lebih, dan lebih lagi.

Atsushi Melompat. Pemuda itu begitu lincah melakukannya. Ia cukup lihai menyeimbangkan tubuh dengan baik. Harmoni. Sampai Ichiyou Higuchi—sang instruktur—tak berkedip melihat pertunjukannya.

Ekshibisi memukau yang jarang wanita 30 tahun itu saksikan. Tak aneh, bila akhirnya semua orang yang ada dalam ruang latihan tersebut bertepuk tangan. Sesi pertama diakhiri dengan apik. Meski sempat vakum, nyatanya ingatan di tubuh Nakajima Atsushi tak pernah tanggal.

Saat tetesan peluh meliuk di sepanjang garis dagunya, membuatnya tampak semakin berkilau. Terlebih, napasnya yang putus-putus seolah memberitahu betapa bahagianya dia di hari itu.

"Sekali lagi!" Bibirnya berseru dengan riang. Sungguh, Atsushi merindukan suasana seperti ini. Lantai yang berdecit akibat gesekan, musik yang mendayu, serta sensasi akan bermandikan keringat—membuatnya serasa lebih hidup.

_Eternal Love. _Pertunjukan ini memerangkapnya dalam sebuah ilusi. Penantian, rasa frustrasi, harapan, dan kenyataan dalam kisah itu sukses memantiknya untuk bercermin pada diri sendiri. Pada apa yang telah dia lalui. Dan semuanya ... terpantul sama. Serupa. Tanpa ada laras yang keliru.

Musik berada dalam bagian _killing part_ dan Atsushi harus melepaskan permaisurinya untuk melakukan sepuluh putaran penuh.

"Aku bisa!" Senyumnya terus mengembang. Dagunya terangkat seiring wajahnya yang menengadah. Dan dia pun ... terpejam, menikmati putaran yang membawanya serasa melayang dengan kedua belah sayap.

Di kursinya, Osamu Dazai tersenyum. Melihat Atsushi kembali menari adalah keajaiban, anugerah tidak terkira. Jika boleh meminta, dia ingin waktu terjeda. Kemudian dia bisa mematri potret sahabatnya dalam panggung nyata.

Auditorium prosenium hening. Semua mata terpana. Bahkan gendang telinga telah menurunkan fungsinya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa panggung megah itu memiliki sesuatu yang luput. Suara retakan di bagian atap panggung berderit-derit di antara musik yang menggema. Semakin tinggi nada, semakin cepat retakan itu meleber. Menggoyangkan lampu sorot yang menjadi penerangan panggung di mana Kristal Jepang berada.

"Aku merasakannya ..." Atsushi berada dalam konsentrasi tingkat tinggi. Kedua tangannya bersiap membentang demi mengakhiri pentas. Dan dia pun ... membuka mata hanya untuk melihat lampu sorot yang lepas landas dari tempatnya, bersiap menghantamnya.

"Atsushi?!" Dazai berteriak, diikuti suara pebalet yang menjerit.

Semua bergerak bagaikan _slow motion_. Kedua mata Atsushi berkedip dua kali. Pertama; dia melihat lampu berjarak sepenggalah. Kedua; dia melihat jubah hitam sesaat tengah memeluknya. Kemudian merasa dadanya di dorong kuat-kuat.

Ketika sadar, punggungnya telah menghantam tembok dengan suara berdebum.

"_Siapa ... itu?_" Dia mencoba membuka kedua matanya, tetapi pandangannya perlahan buram. Ketidaksadaran menyerangnya akibat rasa sakit yang merambat. "_Siapa itu?_" Dia kembali melebarkan pandangan. Meski hampir gagal, sayu-sayu dia bisa melihat bayangan berjubah hitam menerima hantaman lampu tanpa berusaha mengelak sedikit pun.

Anehnya ... orang itu tidak terluka, melainkan lampu yang justru terurai menjadi serpihan.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bungō Stray Dogs adalah seri manga Jepang yang ditulis oleh Kafka Asagiri dan diilustrasikan oleh Sango Harukawa.

Fanfiksi ini ditulis untukFanfiction Addict Event Collab 2019

Kolaborasi bersama kimonoz

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan yang bersifat materiel dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Jantung jam menghentikan detaknya. Memberhentikan waktu dalam jeda, memerangkap keseluruhan peristiwa dalam satu cangkang raksasa.

Magnolia hanyut di antara bisu. Semua yang berwarna berangsur pudar, berubah menjadi fragmen hitam dan putih.

Kejanggalan ini Akutagawa menyadari. Retaknya atap magnolia bukan lantaran struktur langit-langit bangunan yang rapuh, atau ausnya kaitan lampu kristal yang digantung.

Aura hitam sekelam malam menyelimuti batinnya. Lebih gelap dari iblis-iblis yang sering ia jumpai. Demi neraka yang akan dia tinggali, aura ini mencekik lehernya, menariknya pada arah jarum jam yang menunjuk letak utara. Ini bukan kecelakaan, anak itu dicelakai!

"_Tch_, siapa yang berani?" Akutagawa menoleh. Di bawah kakinya, serpihan kaca siap melukai siapa pun yang menginjak.

Pandangan pria tanpa alis itu mengedar, tak peduli pada Atsushi yang sedang tidak sadar, Akutagawa jauh lebih penasaran dengan siapa yang berani mengusik miliknya?

Mata sayu tersebut menyipit, mencoba melihat lebih jauh dengan meraba udara di depannya. Merasakan setiap embusan napas, gerakan, suara, bahkan detak jantung dari seekor semut yang melintas.

_Hahahaha ..._

Jantung Akutagawa berdenyut keras manakala tawa khas milik seorang anak kecil mengambil penuh atensi pendengaran. Tawa kecil yang terdengar pasang surut, meliuk-liuk bak ular di kepala Medusa, tak lain hanya dimiliki oleh satu iblis. Dia yang berjuluk—Q.

"Sialan!" Akutagawa mengerang. Di antara sekian banyak makhluk sepertinya, dia paling malas berurusan dengan yang satu ini. Q adalah iblis berkemampuan 'Dogra Magra', kemampuannya berupa mengontrol pikiran melalui halusinasi. Jika saja dia tidak menghentikan waktu, Magnolia akan berubah menjadi auditorium ilusi.

Rashõmon mengeluarkan sembilan ekornya, bergerak gesit, mencacah apa pun demi menemukan persembunyian Q. Semakin cepat ekor-ekor itu bergerak, semakin senang Q tertawa-tawa. Seolah apa yang Akutagawa lakukan hanyalah permainan.

Dan ini yang paling dia benci. Q bukan tipe petarung. Jika ini medan perang, maka Q memegang peran _sniper_ yang mengintai lawan dari jarak jauh, sementara dirinya membawa pasukan di barikade depan. Tipe defensif. Mereka jelas sangat berbeda. Jadi, tidak ada pilihan selain menyerang membabi buta.

Cangkang Magnolia secara tiba-tiba membesar, kemudian diisi dengan amunisi berkekuatan spiritual. Akutagawa bermaksud meluncurkan peluru tidak terbatas demi membunuh iblis—_siapa pun_—dalam radius 200 m; baik di dalam atau luar Magnolia.

Di persembunyiannya, pupil mata Q melebar. Buru-buru menyobek kepala bonekanya, hendak mengaktifkan kutukan pada tubuh seorang balerina untuk menyerang Akutagawa. Namun, kedua kaki dan tangannya serasa terkunci sebelum ia sempat menyadari. Aura membunuh Akutagawa telah menyebar, membuat seluruh saraf motoriknya menjerit.

"_Tcih_ ..."

Boneka manusianya harus segera diluncurkan, atau dia yang kudu melarikan diri.

Tunggu ... melarikan diri?

Kabur tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya. Ia sedia bertarung satu lawan satu, seperti musuh yang telah bersiap menarik pelatuk, tak berniat memberi waktu.

Pertempuran memang terkesan berat sebelah, tetapi Q—si iblis kecil itu jauh lebih kuat dari yang Akutagawa bayangkan. Dia berhasil menggerakkan boneka manusianya tepat sebelum hujan peluru magis Akutagawa diluncurkan.

Seorang Balerina membuka mata. Memperlihatkan sepasang sklera putih tanpa pupil; tanda bahwa kutukan Q berhasil mengambil alih tubuh dan jiwanya. Ketika menengadah, bibirnya yang semerah delima membentuk kurva turun. Berkebalikan dengan lawan yang memiliki kurva mengembang.

Akutagawa tersenyum simpul melihat seonggok boneka bertulang manusia. Q pikir dia bisa menyerangnya hanya dengan menggunakan satu pion tak berdaya? Akutagawa sempat ingin tertawa, tetapi gagasannya dimentahkan saat boneka lemah gemulai itu bergerak sangat gesit menuju Atsushi yang terkapar.

"Sialan!" Akutagawa bersiap melakukan tindakan ofensif. Gerakannya yang cepat berakibat pada peluru yang terjeda di gawangnya, mengudara di langit-langit Magnolia.

Salah satu kepala Rashõmon membentuk benteng; impulsif membungkus tubuh Atsushi sebelum boneka Q menyentuhnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Akutagawa segera meluncurkan pelurunya. Menghujani Magnolia dengan kekuatan spiritual yang berhasil mencabik-cabik para iblis, termasuk iblis yang berada di dalam cangkang manusia.

"Argghhhhh!!!" Si balerina menjerit, memecah kesunyian. Mengusir jiwa boneka Q dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan.

Setelah itu ... hening. Waktu kembali berputar dengan balerina yang jatuh bagaikan ranting tumbang.

"Hah! Dia melarikan diri?!" Akutagawa mengepal.

Sayup-sayup suara tawa Q terdengar menyepelekan. Iblis itu, sekali lagi mereka bertemu, Akutagawa bersumpah akan mengirimnya ke neraka lebih cepat.

.

.

.

"_Nggh_," Atsushi melenguh, mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak insiden di Magnolia siang tadi, pemuda itu tak kunjung membuka mata. Suhu badannya berada dalam 39C tetapi bibirnya memucat seolah berada dalam suhu yang berseberangan.

"Aku di sini." Dazai meraih tangan Atsushi. Menggenggamnya untuk menyalurkan kekuatan. Sungguh, menyakitkan melihat pemuda itu terbaring lemah sekali lagi. Padahal, baru beberapa jam sejak dia melihatnya kembali tersenyum.

Tidakkah, 'Yang Suci' terlalu kejam? Sebenarnya ... apa salah pemuda ini hingga kebahagiaannya selalu terancam untuk dihanguskan?

Dazai hampir merintih. Dia mengenal Atsushi sejak bangku menengah pertama. Sejak pemuda polos itu berlarian di halaman demi membentuk klub Balet. Membuat brosur hingga berjaga semalaman. Semua ... demi impian kecilnya. Impian kecil yang dulu terkesan redup, tetapi memiliki akar yang kuat. Mendongkrak gelora terdalamnya.

Masih segar di ingatannya, bagaimana seorang Atsushi mengekorinya hampir setiap hari. Menempel di mana pun dia berada seperti cicak yang merambat. Atsushi muda bersikeras memintanya bekerja sama dalam pentas balet pertamanya; di acara pentas seni tahunan yang diselenggarakan setiap musim panas.

"Kami kekurangan dana. Kalau klub desain bekerja sama, maka semua akan sempurna!"

"Kami terlalu miskin untuk menyewa kostum. Bisakah kau meminjamkannya pada kami?"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kami akan menabung untuk membayar kalian. Jadi tolong pinjamkan kami!"

"Aku tidak sanggup membayarnya! Kau bisa memperbudakku selama satu bulan! Jadi ... kumohon, bantu kami."

Mengingat hari itu, Dazai hampir tertawa. Atsushi benar-benar bergelayut di kakinya seperti seekor anak kucing yang mengemis. _Ballerino_? Dia belum pernah mendengar bahwa seorang laki-laki memiliki cita-cita yang sangat feminin.

Setidaknya ... itulah yang pertama dia pikirkan.

Hingga di suatu senja tanpa bilur surya, langit gelap berkelabu dan siap menumpahkan air bahnya, Dazai kembali ke ruang klub untuk mengambil buku-buku desainnya. Saat itu, langkahnya terhenti akibat lantunan musik dan suara decitan lantai yang terdengar selaras.

Dia membuka pintu ruang tari tanpa menimbulkan suara berderit. Kemudian, kedua matanya melihat potret seseorang yang melebarkan tangan seperti sedang mengepakkan kedua belah sayap. Di tengah kegelapan, anehnya orang itu menjadi satu-satunya penerang.

Mungkin, itulah kali pertama Dazai merasakan batinnya terjerat sebelum lahirnya menyadari. Kekaguman pada pemuda itu menuntunnya menemukan alasan untuk berkarya.

Di masa depan, dia juga ingin menunjukkan hal serupa, yang akan membuat Nakajima Atsushi tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain terjerat padanya.

.

Dazai memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut tak terkendali. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, selaras peluh yang turun melalui garis dahi.

Bagaimana mungkin dia berpikiran akan menjerat Atsushi? Bagaimana mungkin sebagai seorang teman dekat dia memiliki pikiran bejat?

Helaan napas terdengar di antara tenggorokannya yang serak. Dia tidak boleh hanyut dalam fatamorgana atau dia akan hancur karenanya.

"Atsushi?"

Dazai mencoba memanggil, tetapi tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Pria itu kembali mengulang, "Atsushi?" dengan nada khawatir, sarat akan kerinduan. Atsushi jelas-jelas terbaring lemah di hadapannya, tetapi, dia merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi jejak pemuda itu tidak akan dapat dia lacak. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Atsushi akan berpijak pada selasar yang berbeda. Entah apa, perasaan ini menghantuinya sejak kedua kaki Atsushi bisa kembali berdiri.

Dazai mendekatkan wajah, mematri paras sang sahabat lebih dekat. Bertanya-tanya, apakah yang membuat pemuda itu begitu istimewa? Namun, sepertinya otaknya telah disfungsi. Dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika lajur penglihatannya menurun, sementara deru napasnya menerpa wajah Atsushi; siap mengecup bibirnya yang terlihat lebih manis dari buah beri.

"Ini tidak benar!" Dazai menghentikan langkah, berangsur memikirkan kemungkinan fatal yang akan terjadi jika, Atsushi mengetahui tindak agresifnya. Dan dia pun ... mengalah. Nafsunya bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dituruti dengan egoisme sesaat. Kemudian beralih mengecup dahi Atsushi sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu secara final.

.

.

"_Engg_ ..." Atsushi mengerang, memegangi pelipisnya yang agak berdenyut. "...?" pandangannya mengedar, matanya mengerjap beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa tubuhnya telah berpindah tempat.

"Ini ... kamarku?"

Seingatnya, dia sedang berlatih; melakukan putaran terakhir ketika secara tiba-tiba lampu panggung lepas landas dan bersiap menghantamnya. Setelah itu ... setelah itu ... apa?

Dia tidak mengingat apa pun selain seseorang yang memeluknya sesaat, dan menerima hantaman; menggantikannya.

"_Hah_," dia menghela napas. Mematri beker di atas nakas yang telah menunjuk pukul delapan malam. Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan perutnya kelaparan.

.

Lampu ruang tengah menyala secara otomatis ketika dia menjejakkan kaki. Pendingin ruangan yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasa, memaksa langkahnya untuk terjeda. Orang iseng mana yang menurunkan suhu di saat musim sedang tak bersahabat?

"Dua belas derajat?" Atsushi mengernyit, setengah tidak percaya. Dia tidak mungkin mengidap sindrom tidur berjalan untuk melakukan bunuh diri—_alias_—mati beku.

Seingatnya, hanya ada satu orang yang sangat mencintai suhu dingin dan selalu menyetel pendingin di angka ini. Tidak peduli meski suhu di luar mencapai angka minus sekali pun.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Batinnya gelisah. Jangan katakan ...

Kepalanya mengedar, mencari bayangan orang itu dan menemukannya tengah meringkuk. Tubuhnya yang terbilang besar, terpaksa harus menyesuaikan ukuran sofa yang kecil.

"_Pfft_," Atsushi nyaris tertawa. Osamu Dazai benar-benar menjelma menjadi beruang yang hibernasi. Sibuk menyembunyikan tangan dan kaki.

Dilihat dari dekat, sahabatnya itu memiliki bulu mata lentik. Rambut yang sedikit ikal, dan hidung yang terbilang tidak terlalu mancung, pantas menjadikannya sebagai salah satu pria yang diidamkan kaum hawa.

Atsushi tersenyum tipis, tak berniat membangunkannya. Ia lebih memilih berlalu tanpa ingin mengganggu.

Sebelumnya, Atsushi betulkan dulu selimut Dazai yang sedikit turun.

.

"Kenapa tubuhku terasa hangat?" Osamu Dazai terjaga. Heran dengan selimut berwarna biru yang menyelimuti tubuhnya—_dengan benar_. "…." Hening menyita benaknya yang berkecamuk. Sudah berapa lama dia tertidur?

Padahal, dia merasa baru menenangkan diri beberapa saat, menghalau pikiran jahat yang merangsek lagi dan lagi hingga mimpi menjemput—entah sejak berapa jam lalu.

Dia juga baru istirahat sejenak dari egoismenya. Namun fakta memaksanya untuk tidak memutar kemudi. Selimut biru yang mendekapnya dalam sentuh kehangatan, menguarkan aroma apel khas Atsushi. Seolah-olah hanya dengan menyentuh tekstur lembutnya, dia bisa merasakan genggaman pemuda itu. Pelukan dari jari-jemari mungilnya, membuatnya kian memupuk asa tanpa bisa dijeda.

"Atsushi?" Dazai beranjak, sembari menekan keras hasratnya yang meletup bak bunga api di malam pergantian tahun. Akan tetapi, setelah pintu kamar terbuka, yang dia dapati justru udara kosong. Atsushi sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Atsushi?!" dia kembali memanggil. Kali ini nadanya sedikit naik, napasnya mulai terdengar memburu, khawatir bukan main. Pasalnya, bocah itu masih demam. Tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak.

Saking paniknya, Dazai hampir menekan panggilan cepat; memanggil polisi ketika indra dengarnya menangkap suara air yang serempak. Kemudian, samar-samar mendengar sahabatnya memanggil.

"... tolong ambilkan handuk!"

"... Atsushi?"

"Osamu-_san!_ Aku kedinginan. Bisakah lebih cepat?"

Dazai buru-buru menyabet handuk putih di belakang pintu.

Serta-merta membuka kamar mandi, kakinya mengentak, mendekat ke arah bathup yang mengepulkan uap berwarna putih.

"Tinggalkan di situ. Terima kasih." Atsushi menjawab, terdengar tak peduli. Pemuda itu luput, tak tahu menahu perihal tingkah tak acuhnya berdampak signifikan pada seorang Dazai.

"Sialan!"

Dazai buru-buru menarik diri atau pikiran bejatnya benar-benar mengambil alih.

Dia masih percaya, dirinya bukanlah pengidap penyakit homoseksual. Tentu dia masih menyukai wanita cantik bertubuh molek. Dia menyukai bagaimana kedua hiasan depan mereka bergoyang melawan gravitasi. Bagaimana bibir bergincu merah mendesis-desis di telinganya yang tajam.

Namun, yang juga dia tidak mengerti adalah ... meskipun dia menyukai mereka, meskipun dia tidak keberatan dengan mereka, hasratnya terlalu sulit untuk bangkit. Beda dengan pria bernama Nakajima Atsushi ini, bersamanya, hasrat itu begitu mudah muncul, bahkan berani menjilatnya hidup-hidup.

Atsushi sukses membuat libidonya berpacu dengan adrenalin. Meluncur bebas seperti permainan halilintar.

"Ugh," Dazai merasakan sesak. Sesuatu harus dilepaskan, atau dia tidak bisa menghadapi jam berikutnya.

Buru-buru dia berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. Makin lama di sana, makin sukar ia mengendalikan diri. Melihat tubuh kurus Atsushi berendam di antara busa, ingin sekali menarik pemuda itu ke dalam peluknya. Menyudutkannya di wastafel, bertindak layaknya adegan film dewasa.

"Bajingan!"Dazai mengutuk dirinya yang bisa sekacau ini. Di bawah sana sudah sangat menegang. Membuat area _segitiga_ celananya menyempit.

"Keparat!"satu umpatan lagi keluar tak tekontrol manakala ia menemukan celana dalam Atsushi di almari. Semua ini, semua hal ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikiran untuk bersenggama dengan seorang pria? Meski Atsushi berwajah manis, tetap saja, sistem reproduksi mereka sama.

Dazai melenguh ketika sentuhan terakhir di celana membebaskan hasratnya yang sedari tadi serasa di penjara. Sedikit diturunkan, ia mengambil posisi rileks. Sentuhan pelan di area sensitif-nya membuat kedua matanya memejam dan membuka perlahan.

Dazai mendesah pelan, dia ciumi celana Atsushi sampai merasa jiwanya ditarik menuju surga. Puncak kenikmatan yang hanya dia sendiri tahu rasanya. Selanjutnya? Biarlah menjadi rahasia. Bersama sorot mata iblis, pria bermarga Osamu itu mendapat kepuasan.

"Menjijikkan." Dua iris jelaga memperhatikan kelakuanya sejak tadi. Semenjak dia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen ini, membopong Atsushi, hingga memcium kening pemuda itu.

Kedua alis tipis Akutagawa nyaris bertaut kesekian kali melihat kelakuan pria bermantel cokelat ini.

Menjijikkan. Seterkutuknya iblis, dia tidak akan pernah menyesatkan temannya.

"_Tch_, pantas saja neraka lebih didominasi manusia."

Suara erangan memenuhi gendang telinga Akutagawa. Dazai terengah-engah akibat ulahnya sendiri, kedua tungkainya lemas usai puncak pertama. Ketidakwarasan mengambil kendali otaknya. Hanya dengan membayangkan, ia bisa menumpahkan sebanyak ini?

"_Oh shit_..." Dazai menarik napas, mencoba menjernihkan kepala dengan sisa tenaga. Menarik selampai di saku kanannya, lantas membersihkan bekas yang tersisa.

"Benar-benar maniak yang profesional." Kedua tangan Akutagawa bersedekap. Matanya tampak lebih dingin dari burung elang. Isi kepala, dan kelakuan orang ini sangat membuatnya muak.

Tanpa sadar, vas di lemari kaca bergerak. Terjun bebas, menimbulkan suara pecah yang memekakan telinga.

Saat Dazai sadar, ia buru-buru bangkit dari sofa. Melihat ke arah vas yang sudah hancur menjadi beling. Ia menoleh lagi ke tempat vas itu diletakkan.

"...?" Dia menaikkan resleting celananya. Lalu dengan sedikit ragu, melangkah mendekati pecahan itu. Berpikir bagaimana benda tersebut bisa terjatuh di dalam ruang tertutup yang tidak ada angin.

Ketika ia hendak membungkuk mengambil pecahan yang paling besar, rasa terkejut merambat lebih cepat dari suara ke hatinya. Pupil mata Dazai membulat, mendapati bayangan berpakaian serba hitam dengan siluet aneh bergerak di belakang tubuhnya; seperti memiliki mata dan mulut, menyerupai bentuk kepala naga.

"..." Dazai meneguk ludah, sebelum tubuhnya berbalik menghadap belakang dengan cepat.

Saat dia selesai, sosok yang terpantul di almari kaca telah hilang. Sekadar ruang kosong tanpa siapa pun kecuali dirinya.

.

.

.

"Osamu-_san_, kau yang memasak semua ini?"

Dari nada suara, jelas Atsushi sedikit terkejut. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam—selama dia mandi—pria itu sudah membuat makanan sebanyak ini. Bubur okayu, wasabi, salad sayur, dan pancake panggang lengkap lelehan madu di atasnya.

"Aku hanya melumuri pancake dengan madu yang ada di lemari pendinginmu. Selain itu ... beli." Dazai melebarkan senyuman. Membuat Atsushi nyaris terbahak karena salah menebak.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang terampil saat menjahit baju, tetapi tidak dengan memasak. Sulit percaya bila ini semua masakanmu."

"_Hnnn_ ... begitukah? tadi kau mempertanyakan ini buatanku atau bukan,"

Atsushi tersenyum, dia mengambil saputangan sebelum menyendok okayu dari mangkuk di hadapannya.

Teksturnya yang lembut membuat bubur ini tetap terasa nikmat meski dimakan saat kehilangan nafsu sekali pun. Ia selanjutnya mencoba wasabi, salad sayur Atsushi lewatkan karena kurang menyukainya. Ketika hendak mengambil susu, pemuda itu merasakan tangannya digenggam.

Netranya yang teduh lantas memandang Dazai yang tengah intens menatapnya.

"Osamu-_san_?"

Dazai menggerakkan tangan Atsushi untuk mengambil sumpit di atas salad. "Kau tak boleh melewatkannya." ujar pria berambut ikal itu kemudian.

"Hnn ... apa setelah ini aku boleh memanggilmu sebagai ahli gizi pribadi?" Atsushi mengambil satu suapan. Raut wajahnya berubah usai sayur-sayuran berlumur saus wijen itu melewati tenggorokannya. "Ini ... enak loh!"

"Makanya kau tak boleh melewatkannya, setelah sarapan jangan lupa minum obatmu." Dazai menepuk pelan bahu Atsushi.

"Kau akan pulang setelah ini?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku ada jadwal bertemu klien jam 10. Tadi aku membeli beberapa roti, kusimpan di lemari. Jangan makan makanan kaleng, kalau lapar kau bisa meneleponku biar kukirim makanan."

"He-eh ..." Atsushi mengangguk, tersenyum, berterima kasih secara tersirat pada perhatian pria itu.

"Osamu-_san_, kau juga harus hati-hati. Salju membuat jalanan lebih licin. Menyetirlah dengan pelan!"

"HAH?!" Akutagawa merasa tidak percaya, semenjak tadi dia menahan diri untuk tak memaki pria itu. Membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil dengan keras. Tunggu pintu tertutup ... maka dia pastikan membuat pria tersebut hengkang selamanya!

Namun, Osamu Dazai seolah sengaja menyiram bensin dalam kawah. Saat bocah berambut putih tersebut berdiri dan mengantarkannya ke depan, ia justru menarik Atsushi dalam satu gerak cepat, mendekapnya seraya berbisik pelan yang (seakan-akan) hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Hmm." Sekali lagi Atsushi mengangguk. Membalas pelukan Dazai dengan menepuk punggungnya perlahan. "Aku bisa menjaga diri. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

** Apartemen, 20:00 P.M. **

"Kau ada masalah denganku, Tuan Neraka?" Atsushi menaikkan nada suara. Risi dengan tingkah Akutagawa yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Iblis itu menguarkan energi yang membuat seisi apartemen terasa pengap, dan tanaman di dalam ruangan menjadi layu tak bertulang.

AC ruangan berdesau; seolah mengembuskan napas perlahan-lahan. Agaknya memberitahu bahwa keduanya memerlukan pemikiran dingin, sama hal udara di luar sana.

Atsushi melanjutkan, "Tolong, jangan pandangi aku seperti itu. Kau tampak seperti gadis yang sedang _ngambek_. Menggelikan."

Akutagawa masih diam. Duduk bersedekap di sofa, sementara Atsushi berdiri di depan televisi.

Pria barambut hitam dengan potongan kurang rapi itu terus memandanginya secara tajam. Seolah ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan, dan pria tersebut memergokinya.

"Kau akan terus memandangku—"

"Aku tidak suka dengan temanmu itu!"

"... teman?"

"Si ikal yang tadi bersamamu. Aku tidak suka. Dia tidak baik."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat pintar. Saking pintarnya, memiliki teman yang juga pintar menyembunyikan wujud aslinya." Jelas Akutagawa, menyindir Atsushi terang-terangan.

Pemuda itu berhenti mendengarkan siaran prediksi cuaca yang tengah tayang. Mengambil remot kontrol lantas menekan tombol _off_. Seketika, teve 40 inci itu berubah menjadi layar gelap. Atsushi mendekat, "Terlalu berbelit-belit. Ayolah, aku sedang tidak ada tenaga untuk berdebat."

Akutagawa menggeleng, tampak menaikkan satu kakinya di atas kaki yang lain. Punggungnya direbahkan pada sandaran sofa. "Aku tidak sedang mendebatmu." Dia memberi jeda. "Apa yang aku katakan tentang temanmu itu benar adanya. Dia memang tidak baik."

Atsushi tertawa. Pasalnya, Akutagawa juga bukanlah pria baik. Di dalam raganya mengalir darah iblis. Bersemayam yang bernama kegelapan. Jadi, tidak pantas sekali jika dia melabeli orang lain seperti itu, seolah-olah dia adalah yang paling putih.

" Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kebohongan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau sedang berbohong."

"Dia—kau harus menjauhinya."

Atsushi mendesah. "_Hah_," lalu menunduk, menatap Akutagawa dalam mode lebih serius. "Apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"

"...?" keningnya mengerut.

" ... kau ... keterlaluan! Dazai adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih sudi berada di sisiku meski aku lumpuh sekali pun. Jadi, haruskah aku menjauhinya, Tuan Akutagawa?"

Lidah Akutagawa dibuat tersendat. Kelu bukan main menghadapi kalimat sanggahan yang terdengar penuh iba. Namun, di saat bersamaan terdengar konyol sekali bukan? Jika ada seseorang yang bersamanya, lantas kenapa, senja itu dia memilih opsi bunuh diri?

"Lalu, kenapa kau mendatangi atap apartemen yang tengah renovasi? Berusaha menjemput kematianmu lebih cepat?"

Ganti Atsushi yang sekarang kalimatnya tersendat.

"Takut mengecewakan karena kau merasa kecil ketika bersanding dengannya? Atau, kehilangan fungsi kakimu juga menghilangkan harga dirimu?" nadanya meninggi. "Kau naif, Atsushi! Kau berharap ada pertolongan. Tapi ... meski aku mencoba menolong, kau bahkan tidak percaya. Maksudku ... kau tidak ingin percaya dengan penglihatan yang lebih darimu."

"Menggelikan!" Atsushi tertawa sumbang. "kau sedang menyombongkan kemampuanmu, huh? Kau mungkin baru melihatnya sekali, atau dua kali. Aku sudah bersamanya nyaris setengah usia. Dia lelaki yang baik dan banyak menolongku. Haruskah aku percaya dengan lidah iblis yang cenderung menjerumuskan manusia? Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang bukan aku lihat."

"Atsushi—!"

"Apa?!" potong Atsushi dengan intonasi tak kalah tinggi.

"_Tch_..." Akutagawa sampai berdiri. Dadanya kembang-kempis—meredam emosi.

Dua iris berwarna kontras tampak saling tatap tak mau kalah. Sampai si pria berjubah hitam memilih mgalihkan pandangannya. Bukan berakhir, justru menebar ancaman.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan akan memberinya pelajaran. Apa kau setuju?"

"Jangan bertindak yang tidak-tidak!" Atsushi mendorong bahu Akutagawa, tetapi kedua tangannya malah diambil alih. Iblis itu mencengkeram kedua tangannya, memaksanya untuk mendongak.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan sekali lagi? Jangan bertindak yang tidak-tidak—atau ... kau mengetahui akibatnya!" Wajah Atsushi ditampar oleh kepulan asap hitam, membuat kedua matanya mau tak mau harus terpejam. Menghalau sembilu yang menyerang ke dalam iris nilanya.

Ketika uap hitam perlahan memudar, dia pun memaki, "Kau—" tetapi tidak mendapati siapa pun. Akutagawa menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya yang membias.

"Akutagawa? Akutagawa!"

Atsushi berteriak memanggil iblis itu.

.

.

.

Laporan cuaca masih menjadi topik hangat di sejumlah saluran teve. Warta mengabarkan bahwa hari ini suhu kembali turun, seiring musim dingin yang memasuki minggu kedua.

Suara radio pagi pun turut menyahut, mengabarkan berita serupa yang kemudian disusul musik terkini—berebut ingin didengarkan.

Dibuka dengan segelas kopi hitam pahit dan roti panggang bertekstur kering yang dilumuri pasta kacang, Atsushi merasa paginya lebih sempurna—dari semalam. Rasanya, semua kembali lagi ke awal.

Berjalan sedikit ke kanan, gorden putih berenda dia sibak. Kaca transparan yang membingkai separuh apartemennya memantulkan potret butiran putih perlahan-lahan menuruni kota. Dia menyesap kopinya pelan, tersenyum ke arah fajar yang mengintip malu-malu dikalahkan salju.

"...Pemirsa, kebakaran baru saja terjadi di kawasan padat Shibuya. Tepatnya, pada pukul dua dini hari."

Berita itu mencuri segenap perhatiannya. Dia membalikkan badan. Menajamkan pendengaran pada suara teve yang teredam oleh musik radio.

"Kebakaran ini, paling sedikitnya telah melahap sejumlah butik yang berderet. Polisi setempat mengatakan, sebanyak puluhan personel Damkar berjibaku selama dua jam lebih untuk mengalahkan si jago merah."

Sungguh, dia merasa khawatir dalam tingkat ekstrem. Pasalnya, butik milik Dazai bernaung di kawasan yang sama.

"Kebakaran yang menuai kerugian sebesar ratusan juta itu sedang diselidiki oleh Polisi. Sedangkan korban jiwa, sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

Tunggu ... korban jiwa? Apakah pewarta itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya menjadi korban?

Buru-buru Atsushi mengambil jaket. Ia tidak bisa menunggu berita ini selesai untuk mengetahui siapa korbannya.

.

"Mau ke mana?" Akutagawa menahan lift yang berdenting. Satu tangannya menyangga di bibir lift, sedangkan tangannya yang lain dia sembunyikan ke dalam saku.

Atsushi menekan-nekan tombol 'tutup'. Berharap lift itu berpihak padanya.

"Buru-buru sekali. Apakah kebetulan Atsushi sedang ingin berkencan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bukan urusanku? Kau tentu tidak lupa dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan." Kalimatnya menggantung, seolah memancing ingatan Atsushi semalam.

"Kau lakukan? Tentu. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa. Terutama ... apa yang kau ucapkan." Atsushi membalas.

"_Hnn_, aku tidak paham apa maksudmu. Atau lebih tepatnya ... kau salah paham, mungkin—" kalimat Akutagawa dipotong. Atsushi melanjutkan, "—mungkin memang kau pelakunya!"

Akutagawa gagal paham. Dia melepaskan sandarannya. Memasuki lift, berdiri di depan Atsushi untuk merapikan anak rambutnya. "Kau tampak sangat kacau." Yang ditepis oleh pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau marah padaku, tolong ... jangan lampiaskan amarahmu pada orang lain. Kau bisa memarahiku atau bunuh saja aku!"

Kening Akutagawa mengerut. Bunuh katanya?

"Atsushi ..." Akutagawa coba memanggil. Berusaha untuk menahan pemuda itu untuk tidak mengucapkan lebih banyak.

"Atsushi ..."

"Jangan sebut namaku!" Atsushi akhirnya memaki. "jika sahabatku celaka, jangankan sebut nama. Aku ... tidak akan sudi melihatmu lagi!"

.

.

.

Bersambung


End file.
